


I'm sorry

by supunghz



Category: Brooklyn nine-nine
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supunghz/pseuds/supunghz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the end of S03E05- Halloween III. Jake and Amy talk after getting back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry

''Ames look I'm sorry for the way I treated you'' Jake said throwing his keys onto a table.  
''You don't have to. I get it, you like getting one over the Captain'' Amy said turning away. ''You don't have to explain to me. I understand''  
''No it's not that. It's you know, the past few months with the Vulture as our Captain.'' Jake sighed and leaned against the wall, ''He pretty much took away everything I loved as a cop. All the good cases were taken away. I love what we do, solving hard cases, figuring out intricate puzzles. Intricate by the way is a word I've learned after I became a cop! And...and you''   
''Me?? What about me?'' Amy frowned turning around.   
''He almost broke us up! I had to make that awesome speech and convince Holt to save us'' Jake chuckled nervously, ''I know I come across as a cool bad boy...''  
''No you don't''  
''....But this'' Jake gestured between them. ''This what we have, It's...I've never felt this strongly about someone before and It's scary. I know we haven't been together that long, but I seriously don't know what the hell I would do if you leave me. And in that moment when I thought we were shit out of ideas and you were going to break up with me even if I begged you not....I...I've had a gun on me and I haven't felt as scared.'' Jake slid down to the ground.  
''But now with Holt back and us finally dating, things are really good right now. It feels like everything is finally lining up and I'm happy and I..I..I just don't how long it's going to last. From my experience it's just the calm before the storm, before everything goes to crap! And I wanted to have some fun with everyone, together before that happens. But I'm sorry Amy...I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I just got caught up in the excitement''   
''Wow. I've never heard you...you've never speak about anything that long without making a joke. Hey are you crying?''   
''Whaaat I don't cry! Oh please! I'm way too cool for that!'' He said trying to discreetly wipe a tear off his sleeve.   
''Jake!'' Amy sat down on the floor next to him ''Everything is not so bad. Maybe the bad period is just one blip in the huge ocean of...aghhh I'm not that good with...this..mouth..thing either''  
''Yeah we both aren't are we? Maybe we aren't that different after all. Wait does 'aren't' have a 'e' in it? What It doesn't matter, no never mind.''  
''What you told me, you know when you were shamelessly trying to flatter me, about us...was that true?''  
''Yes that was real. I love you. I know...I know we haven't been together that long and I.......''  
His words died down as Amy crushed her lips against his.  
''I love you too Jake Peralta. Romantic stylez''  
''Stylez with a z?'' Jake and Amy giggled together.  
''Bad grammar. Yep, your already a bad influence on me.''


End file.
